


holding onto the hope

by unconditional_potter (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Remus Lupin, POV Severus Snape, Physical Abuse, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unconditional_potter
Summary: What happens when The Dark Lord finds out that his most loyal follower has it in for a 'halfbreed' werewolf?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Remus was out of his mind with nerves. He stood at the front of his floo, pacing nervously as he tried to calm himself down. He’ll be fine he thought, He knows how to deal with these situations. But the truth was that no matter what, Remus could not calm himself down, not when his lover was missing, probably even being tortured. He’s been gone for 8 hours now, Remus thought, glancing down at his watch. 

Remus recalled the night before, when himself and Severus lay in bed in Remus’ teachers quarters. They laid, limbs intertwined. Severus told him of the contents of his last Death Eaters meeting. How they planned to infiltrate the Order. How they had a list of the members they wanted to take. Mad Eye, Mundungus, Shacklebolt, Tonks, and himself. They had both known how risky their relationship was, Severus being on both sides of the war, as a spy for the Light. Remus himself knew what he was getting into, but that didn’t stop the initial hesitation from Severus, who early on, was intent on not pursuing the relationship, as it would become a risk to them both. 

Severus had also told him that The Dark Lord had doubts about his loyalties and where they lay. He’d told Remus that another Death Eater had ratted him out, had told The Dark Lord he had seen them together. Close, too close to be enemies. He’s keeping a close eye on me, he’d said, we need to be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt.

He continued pacing, knowing that wherever his lover may be, he was hurting. Probably lying on the floor, blood pouring out of him, gashes and scratches everywhere. The thought made him hyperventilate. He was frozen in place, reaching out to steady himself on the wall, as he faintly heard the floo next to him, and someone had come in.

He could feel hands on him, supporting him, and pulling him to sit on the couch. He could hear voices. Familiar, but unrecognisable, as the nerves took his senses away. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down enough to hear voices, to see who they were. 

“...ok, I promise. You’re ok… heard about Sev… be fine. He’ll be fine.” the voice muttered.

His breathing started to calm down, and he opened his teary eyes to see two other figures kneeling in front of him. He rapidly blinked his eyes, in an attempt to clear his sight. Once the cloudiness disappeared, he found himself face to face with his Harry and Draco, and was calmed by the fact. Remus and Severus both saw the pair as their children (which Harry and Draco thought was weird, considering they were dating, but whatever), and he reached out, falling to his knees to pull them both into a tight hug,.

The pair rubbed the Professor’s back soothingly, and after a moment, Remus slowly drew back, placing his head in his hands.

“I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know what to do? Sev, what if he doesn’t come back?” Remus started mumbling.

“He’ll be back. You know he’s stronger than that. He can get over anything.” Harry replied, squeezing his hand in Draco’s, trying to use his own words to convince himself. “Now, let’s go and make some tea, and after, you should try and get some sleep.” Harry added, looking sympathetically at Remus, who nodded.

The three of them made their way into the kitchen. Remus got the cups, Draco boiled the water, and Harry grabbed the tea from the cupboard. The trio made their respective tea’s, and made their way back down to their sitting room. They sat, and drank their tea in a relaxed silence, while thoughts whirled through each of their minds.

After an hour, Draco curled into Harry’s side, and the two of them fell into a fitful sleep, while Remus remained awake, too full of nerves to rest. Hours passed, Remus’ gaze locked onto the cup of tea that had now gone cold. He placed the mug on the coffee table in front of him, curled into himself, covered himself with a blanket he snagged from the lounge, and let his eyes rest close for the first time for the last 24 hours.

-

‘Whoosh’

Remus, Harry and Draco quickly awoke at the familiar noise of the floo, they looked amongst themselves, before each of them dragged their gaze to the sight that greeted them before the floo.

The three of them gasped and up on their feet, only to be frozen in place by Severus kneeling before them on the floor, covered in both blood and cuts, almost losing consciousness. 

“Re…” Severus murmured, before his sight went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was down on his hands and knees before The Dark Lord, knees aching from the hard floor beneath him, bones throbbing from the constant presence of the Cruciatus Curse. He could hear this blood flowing through his veins, the sound blocking out the myriad of noises and voices surrounding him.

“Get up, Severus. We’re not done with you yet.” The cold voice of the Dark Lord sent shivers through his body. He grit his teeth, not letting the pain get the best of him. Calming himself down, he thought of Remus. His smile, his freckles, the sound of his laugh, the way his hair shined under the sun. Thinking of his lover, Severus caught his temper, and dragged himself up to his feet, meeting The Dark Lord’s gaze steadily.

“Tut, tut. To think you were loyal. You disgust me, Severus,” The Dark Lord spat, as if his name was a poison on his tongue. 

“Crucio”

As soon as the word left his mouth, Severus’ knees buckled, dropping him down to the floor in a heap. He squirmed and seized, desperately keeping his mouth shut and not pleasing the Lord with his screams, which only aggravated him further.

The word rolled off of his tongue once more, before the spell was lifted, and he lay on the floor slumped, his ragged breathing the only noise in the room. 

“Sit tight, Severus. The worst is not over yet. We will be back.” The Dark Lord’s robes billowed behind him in a manner that Severus once would have appreciated. Once the door slammed shut for the third time tonight, Severus allowed tears to roll from his eyes once more.

Laying there, Severus felt hopeless, his thoughts drifting to Remus, and how he was probably pacing around the floor, making holes in the carpet. The thought tugged a small smile from him. He would miss him so much. More tears gathered at the corner of his eyes at the thought that he wouldn’t see him anymore. He recalled the night before, the closeness and intimacy they shared. How comfortable they were with each other. He hadn’t felt that with another person before, ever. He would definitely miss this. Miss him.

Opening his eyes, Severus braved a look at the room he was in. His gaze floated towards the floo at the other side of the room. The last time the Dark Lord was in the room, Severus had tried to make his way towards it, but was caught just in time. The Dark Lord made him pay for that one.

Thinking that he had nothing left to lose, Severus took a deep breath and once more, lifted himself up to his feet, leaning against the wall for extra support. Without wasting time, Severus made his way to the floo slowly, his lack of energy and the throbbing of his bones slowing him down. Once he was close enough, he raised his head, searching for any floo powder. Out of luck, he dug his hand into his pocket (enlarged with an extension charm) and grabbed a small jar of his own floo powder. 

With a handful of floo powder, Severus made his way inside the fireplace, freezing at the sound of footsteps approaching the door. He quickly threw the powder to his feet, murmuring ‘The Cottage’, the last thing he saw in that room being the piercing red eyes that belonged to The Dark Lord himself.

The pull and tug of flooing send sharp pains through his spine, until he was finally thrown onto the floor of his home, in a heap on the carpet. He saw the noise wake up his lover and his two sons (at least, he considered them his children) and his eyes began to drift closed, as he tried to speak. 

“Re…” he managed to speak, before his vision was cut off by a sea of black.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus was knocked out of his stupor as Harry pushed past him to the body on the floor. He followed soon after, and dropped to his knees by his face. Remus cradled his lover’s face in his shaky hands, smoothing his sweat-soaked hair from his pale face. 

“Oh my god, Sev…” He managed to speak, before his throat tightened. His eyes gazed over the rest of Severus’ body, seeing the blood and scratches all over his body. He raised his tear filled eyes to meet the gazes of Harry and Draco. 

“Harry, go- go and get my medical kit. Draco, get- get Sev’s potion basket.” He spoke with a shaky voice. The two boys ran from the floor in different directions, and he brought his gaze back to his lover’s face, running a soothing hands down the side of his face. Severus’ eyes started to flicker open, and Remus was quick to mutter reassurances to the man.

“I’m here, Sev. Don’t worry. I’m here. You’ll be fine, love. The boys are getting the stuff. You’ll be fine.” he muttered. Severus’ hand reached to grip his own, and his lips spread to a shaky smile.

“You’ll be fine, love. You’ll be fine.”


End file.
